The Chosen Four
by 2o3g
Summary: You could call The Chosen Four a ton of things. You could call them saints, geniuses, heroes, but could you call The Chosen Four Murderers? Probably not... Right?  AU


**This story is up for adoption, I guess. I don't really feel like I could continue this. If you want to use the idea, go ahead. I might continue this after my other stories are done, but for now, it's up for adoption. good luck with it.**

* * *

><p><span>The Chosen Four<span>

In a forest in the Tanetane islands, nothing is really out of the ordinary. There are lots of different animals, some of them spliced together, but the people are used to that. The one pecular thing is that there is a house in the middle of this forest. This house hosted the all powerful chosen four.

"Well, guys. There's this villiage in the main islands, we all know it, it's called Tazmilly and these guys really want to meet the one and only chosen four." Lucas spoke up, breaking the silence that had been plaguing their house for quite a while now. Teddy, the resident powerhouse, sighed.

"So?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. "What do you want us to do?" Lucas grinned.

"What do you think? We're going to give them what they want. A meeting with all four of us. We'll give them a meeting they'll never forget." Lucas kept grinning.

"I don't know about that *Munch* I'm not going anywhere until the boss says it's ok." Jeff, the genius spoke while eating some pork chips.

"You never want to go anywhere. That's why you're so friggin fat." Paula, the psychic prodigy snapped. "You would honestly look really hot if you stopped stuffing your goddamn face for one goddamn minute."

"Paula, don't start. We really don't need this right now." Teddy said while half asleep. "Is this an order from the master, Lucas?" Lucas nodded.

"Who cares man?" Jeff interupted. "I'm sure the boss man would be fine with us lazing off at least once." Jeff suggested with his mouth full.

This was the famous chosen 4, based in the Nowhere Islands. The powerful group consisted of: Lucas, the leader, Paula, the psychic prodigy, Jeff, the obese inventor, and finally Teddy, the powerhouse. They were the one group dedecated to keeping the peace. They all came from their own timelines at first. After a few incedents, they decided to get together, and according to them, they are the best version of the chosen four. The world would agree, the world worships them as gods. They all looked really plain in attire. Lucas had dark red hair and his eyes were two different colours, his human eye was blue, his mechanical one red. Paula wore a simple pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her fiery red hair. Jeff was an obese kid with dirty blonde hair in front of his eyes. Teddy was not very imposing in terms of frame; Teddy was a skinny guy, he wore a simple red tank top with black jeans, he had his brown hair slicked back.

"Well, you have to come Jeff! This isn't for fun this time! This is actually the Master's orders! We can't deny the master." Lucas frowned.

"Yeah. Since you're already on his bad side, I wouldn't piss him off anymore, Fatass." Paula glared at Jeff.

"Whatever." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Can we get going then? The sooner we do this, the sooner I can go back to my chips."

"All right! Let's pay Tazmily a visit." Lucas exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"That was lousy." Lucas sighed. "Those were the guards they had ready for us? Maybe the guys inside the villiage will be better at this." Lucas sighed again as he calibrated his mechanical arm.<p>

"You! You finally decided to come for us? Well, you can tell your master to go to hell! This village isn't going to submit without a fight!" A villager yelled out at them. Paula shot off a thunder omega to shut him up.

"Good stuff, Paula!" Lucas smiled as he ran his fingers through his red hair. "Well, let's wipe this place off the map, guys!"

"I got this." Jeff smiled as he prepared a bunch of firebugs. With a laugh, he released the robotic bugs around the village. Within moments, the village was almost completely on fire. Lucas looked around in hostilty.

"This is starting to bring out some memories I don't want to relive again." Lucas looked around. "Let's hurry up and finish this, before I suddenly want to kill Jeff."

They did exactly that. They finished it. They were considered all powerful because they refused to hesitate, they killed every last member in the village. A crying little girl was kicked into the fire by Teddy. A frail old man was beaten to death with a frying pan, thanks to Paula. A mother and her children were all shot by Jeff. The mayor of the village had been impaled by Lucas's mechanical arm. They slowly and methodically disposed of the entire village without a care in the world. At the end of the massacre, they all found themselves at the city's graveyard, looking at the one tombstone.

"Wow, could you imagine what this place would look like if all the recent deaths were added? Maybe we should add them, lady Hinawa over here must be real lonely." Teddy looked at the one grave, reading over the words on it. "Mother of Lucas and Claus, Wife of Flint. May the beautiful Hinawa rest in peace forever. Man, that was a real interesting day, wasn't it Claus?" Everyone instantly glared at Teddy. Teddy picked up on their glares and coughed. "Sorry, got mixed up. My bad Lucas." Teddy corrected himself. Teddy looked over at Lucas to see him deep in thought.

"'It was pierced through your wife's heart.'" Lucas looked down as he remembered the words Bronson said all those years ago. "Hmph. It's disgusting to see myself get all sentimental over this shit. I don't deserve to cry. None of us do." Lucas looked up at the sky.

"Well, of course not. We're all killers that are all damn good at what we do. We lost the right to cry a long time ago. All of us. Not just you, Cl-Lucas." Teddy spoke up, catching himself before he made that mistake again.

"Well." Jeff streched a bit. "Since that is done. I need to take a massive piss." Jeff started to unzip his trousers as he walked over to Hinawa's grave.

"You will NOT!" Lucas snapped, Jeff turned his head to Lucas. "I swear to god I'll drop you if you take one more step towards that grave." Jeff snickered as he took another step towards Hinawa's grave. In the blink of an eye Lucas cleared the distance between himself and Jeff and backhanded him across the face with his mechanical arm. Jeff dropped to the ground instantly.

"You... You hit me... Nobody hits me..." Jeff's face started to turn a deep red.

"Can it, Jeff. I didn't hit you, I slapped you. If I hit you, you'd be dead." Lucas stared down at Jeff. The silence stayed for what felt like an eternity, untill they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. They all turned their heads to find a man in his fourties running as fast as he could.

"Oh, look at that. We got a runner." Teddy said casually. *TAC* TAC* TAC* The sound of Teddy's wall staples echoed through the graveyard as he pinned the man down by his feet. "May I?" Teddy asked. Lucas smiled and let out a laugh.

"Oh please, go ahead Teddy." Teddy smiled as he delivered a sharp kick to the man's neck. The man's neck let out a snap as Teddy broke it. "Well boys, looks like a job well done." Lucas smiled. "Let's go home!"

* * *

><p>Hello. Your probably wondering about what you just read. Please, allow me to explain it to you.<p>

First things first, my name is Giygas. I am an alien that is trying to take over this pathetic earth. Unfortunately thanks to a certain apple of enlightenment, I was thwarted, twice. Both time it was because of the efforts of four children who united together. After my second loss, I wised up and thought about using my influence to create my own Chosen Four, It wasn't very hard, all the subjects I needed were right where I needed them. Without further ado, their Bios!

Claus was an interesting boy, he and his brother Lucas were both born with the inherent gift of PSI. Somewhere along the line, a certain fatass came along and lit the Sunshine forest of fire, mechanized a creature called a Drago and killed his mother with it. Claus went insane and tried to hunt the Drago, he failed and then the certain fatass mechanized him. He was forced to fight his brother, it was around this time when started to use my influence on him. On his dying breath, he gave in to my influence. He healed himself and killed his brother and father in a blind rage. After, we both met up. I was going to give him the codename of Ness, but he insisted I gave him the codename of Lucas, named after the brother he had beaten to death.

The next one to join was Jeff, real name Pokey "Porky" Minch. He's not too special. I think you know his story already. He had already succumed to my influence many years ago. I was over joyed to have found him again after he was left me to die all those years ago. I restored him to a younger state and gave him the codename of Jeff because he actually is pretty smart.

I suppose Teddy and Paula came after that. Paula originally went by the name of Kumatora. She was forced to put up with the pain of having to watch each and everyone of her guardians (the magypsies) dissapear before her eyes. She was rather easy to corrupt. I gave her the codename of Paula, named after the one and only psychic prodigy herself. Teddy used to be called Duster. I took note of Duster becuase of his limp. He injured his leg when he was a little boy and still became a successful theif. He too was easy to corrupt. I got him to kill his father and healed his injured leg with PSI. I then gave him the codename of Teddy. Named after the boy who survived an attack from R7038 and the subsequent explosion that came from a tank shell, I named Duster this due to the 'never say die' attitude they both share.

Wait. What is that? There is a very powerful psychic presence nearby. It's not one I recognize. It's headed towards the Chosen four's house. What is that?

* * *

><p>The chosen four sat down in their house. Waiting for their master's new orders. Suddenly, the door to their house was blown off it's hinges. The chosen four all got up at looked at the sudden intruder.<p>

"N-Ness?" Jeff, or Porky was the first one to speak up in surprise.

There he was, red cap turned sideways. Yellow and blue striped shirt, jet black hair barely combed over, toothy grin plastered on his face.

"What the hell? Who do you think you are?" Kumatora yelled out.

"Pfft. You're supposed to be Paula? Wow, I think I'd actually make a better Paula than you." He stretched. "Well I suppose I should explain myself. You see, people don't like dying. So when you keep killing them, they get a little angry. When they get angry, guys like me get sent to take care of guys like you." He frowned. "OK, that was kinda lame. But what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm fighting for humanity. The very same humanity that you are trying to extinguish. So yeah, I'm Ness basically." Ness explained. "Oh and Pokey, it looks like I found you. Spankety Spankety Spankety!" Ness said while smirking.

"Oh please, Ness! There are four of us and only one of you. This isn't even fair. Let's get him boys!" Porky yelled out. Ness's expression didn't change. He didn't even flinch as they all charged at him. He just smiled and looked at them head on.

"Take your best shot.


End file.
